


Kim Possible: Revenge of the Tweebs 2

by a54321



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So I decided to continue this story to a second chapter to theRevenge of the Tweebsstory. Why? *Shrugs* Who knows? I do hope that part2 is enjoyed though.So, epic fail or good work? You be the judge.





	Kim Possible: Revenge of the Tweebs 2

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to continue this story to a second chapter to the **Revenge of the Tweebs** story. Why? *Shrugs* Who knows? I do hope that part2 is enjoyed though.
> 
>  
> 
> So, epic fail or good work? You be the judge.

Kim Possible was most definitely NOT having a good day.

Laying on the floor of the girls’ bathroom at school, Kim sighed as she dug her Pandaroo panties out of her backside. “Ugghhh… why does this have to chafe so much…” she muttered, hissing a bit as she completely her task. Her panties were much too stretched now but lacking any other panties to change into at school, she deiced to settle for pulling her pants back up and stuffing her embarrassing undergarments back into them.

Thankfully, the waist of her jeans didn’t get stuck on her rear this time and she was able to cover herself back up. 

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her Kimunicator. “Something here is definitely wrong.”

However, just as she was about to contact Wad to try and explain to him that something weird was going on, she felt a familiar fog cloud her mind again.

She shook her head and felt it clear up quickly but, strangely, the motivation to contact Wade also seemed to leave her. “Huhhh, what am I doing?” she asked herself. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I doubt it’s anything dangerous.”

Repocketing her Kimunicator, the teen heroine mustered up her courage and prepared to exist the bathroom to head to her first class, and hopefully not get made fun of too much after the display she’d just put on in the hallway.

If the stifled giggles of the students who saw her leave the restroom were anything to go by, the latter idea was just wishful thinking.

-

“You think we should let Wade know what we’re doing?” Jim asked his brother after having used the modified mind control chip in their sisters’ shirt to stop her from contacting her mission control.

“Well, he is pretty cool. Might even help us out.” Thinking I over a bit, Tim decided, “Maybe tomorrow if she stays suspicious. We can’t just keep making her decide not to call for help.”

Jim nodded as his brother kept their spy fly trained on Kim. They still had the rest of the school day to mess with her.

-

In spite of her earlier humiliation, Kim’s troubles seemed to be settling down as her pants and underwear were no longer bothering her. First period passed by without any problems and, currently in the middle of second period algebra, her troubles seemed to be staying over with.

She should’ve known it wouldn’t stay that way.

“Kim, do you think you can solve this one?” the teacher, a brunette woman with a green dress and similarly colored hairclip, asked.

“Sure thing, Miss Whisp.” Kim answered while standing and walking up to the board.

Just as she started picking up the chalk though, the waistband of her jeans widened significantly and gravity easily pulled her pants down to her ankles for the second time today.

“Oh not AGAIN!” Kim exclaimed as her face started to redden while her classmates began to giggle at the sight of her stretched out panties.

Placing one hand on her backside and turning around to cover the Pandaroo design on the back, she soon found her situation worsening as the back of her panties rose up high, cutting into her crack.

“EEEK!” Kim’s body stiffened and she froze was the class had a good laugh.

The teacher included, even if she was covering her mouth to try and quiet down. “M-miss Possible… hehe, are you alright…”

The embarrassed girl felt her butt clench as her panties got her to her tiptoes again. “Nooo…” she whimpered before the pull on her panties ceased and she grabbed the chalkboard’s ledge to keep from going to her knees.

Grabbing her jeans, she hastily pulled them back up, not even noticing when the waist returned to normal around her hips and then hastily began shoving her stretched panties back into the jeans.

-

Following that incident, her luck for the day didn’t get any better.

As she walked to her next class, now keeping one hand on the front of her waistband in the hopes of keeping her pants up, the tweebs used the remote synced up to the device implanted in her panties to make her underwear slowly rise up a few inches in the back (something she didn’t even notice due to their current stretched out state).

Amelia, a curvaceous and tall senior girl with wavy brown hair going down her back and garbed in a pink shirt with matching pants, did notice though.

Feeling up to exercising her rights as a senior of the school, she rushed up behind Kim and grabbed onto her panties shouting, “Wedgie!” as she pulled and drove the cotton into the younger girl’s butt.

“AhaHOWIE!” Kim cried as she unconscious dipped forward, giving the older girl the opportunity to grab onto the legholes of her Pandaroo panties and pull some more. “NYEEE! AH!”

Kim’s hips twitched a bit from the pain in her rear as she shoved the older girl back.

Unfortunately, Amelia hadn’t let go of her panties, causing them both to tumble down as Amelia fell back on her butt. The pink-clad girl angrily the front of Kim’s panties. “How DARE you!”

A squeal escaped Kim’s mouth as her panties were soon cutting into her groin.

As the redhead clutched at her groin in pain, she vaguely heard Amelia mumble something about paying her back more later.

-

Eventually, Kim finished up her last class of the day: Gym.

Currently the last girl still showering, Kim enjoyed the feeling of the water running over her. Especially as it made contact with her chafed butt crack, causing her to sigh.

When she was finally satisfied with her state of cleanliness, she turned off the water and reached over to grab her towel but panicked when she couldn’t feel it hanging up. “Seriously!” she whisper-yelled. “Have I suddenly traded luck with Ron or something?”

At the very least though, it would just be other girls waiting for her outside the shower. So she stepped out of it to get to her locker but stopped just two feet along the way when she saw the rest of the girls staring at her.

Sighing, she said, “Really girls? Why all the stares?”

**SNAP!**

“OWIE!” Kim cried as she felt a towel snap against her right buttock, leaving a red mark and making it sting as it wiggled a bit. Whirling around as she placed a hand on the sore spot to rub it. “Bonnie!”

Kim glared at the tan girl holding the towel (Kim’s towel) but was surprised as some of the other girls rushed up behind her and grabbed her arms.

“What the heck is- MEEP!” Kim squeaked as another towel was whipped against her booty by a blonde girl wearing blue.

“Just so you know, it’s not personal this time.” Bonnie explained. “Amelia promised us some of the gourmet food from the seniors’ table if we did this. Well, I’d have one it for free, but the others needed some incentive.

“Come on girls! Can’t we talk abou-“

**SNAP!**

“OOOWWW!” Kim inhaled and exhaled I pain as the blonde snapped the towel against her butt again.

Bonnie and Hope took up positions alongside the blonde with there own towels. “Sorry not sorry, Kim, but come on. You should know not to get on a senior’s bad side.”

The locker room was soon filled with the sound of twisted up towels whipping against flesh and Kim’s shrieks as her bottom was given a nice coating of welts.

The girls finally stopped when the last bell of the day rang a few minutes.

Before leaving with the other girls, Bonnie slapped her palm against Kim’s bottom, making the redhead whimper. “Catch ya, Kim.” she called, walking away with a smile.

-

Getting home that day, and grateful that her parents weren’t home yet to ask her why she was walking funny and lightly rubbing her sore bottom, Kim tossed the stretched-out panties she’d been wearing in the trash while grabbing an ice pack from the fridge and placing it down the back of her jeans.

“Ohhhh yeahhhh…” she moaned as the cold granted her some relief.

Marching up to her room, she never noticed when her brother sneaked down into the kitchen to remove the gravity manipulating tubing from her wrecked panties.

After all, they may want to use it again in the future.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758391243']=[] 


End file.
